Is he the One?
by The-Alien-Time-Lord
Summary: young James Moriarty (based in teenage years) meets a young Sebastian Moran what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

'School it's so pointless, Stuck here with all these morons who don't use their god damn brain animals they are.' thought a young frustrated James Moriarty

James had always been smart for his age even at the age of 7 he thought differently than most kids who thought about family,friends,cartoons kids stuff.

He'd never go play with the other kids not because he didn't like them, because they didn't like him always thought he was weird, after years and years of being rejected by his fellow peers he started to keep to himself. Now James Moriarty at the age of 15 sits alone on the bus staring out the rain streaked window at the bland world around him. Everyone thought James was a psycho path and the person he hated the most was the boy Sherlock Holmes the know it all James has a deep hatred for him.

'Hey Psycho! Do you own anything else but those suits!'

turning to the boy James locked eyes with him and stated

'As i can see just by looking at you i am not only smarter than you i also have better fashion sense then you have in your little finger so i think you should screw off.'

James knew people talked about him said things but he didn't care about what they thought about him because he knew he was smarter and one day they'd all be working for him. He knew he'd do well in his life but he just wasn't sure about what he was gonna do just yet.

But at that moment something someone jolted James out of his mind and train of thought and he was furious whipping his head around to bitch out the person who had done it he locked eyes with the boy and stopped right there. And just looked at his features.

'Excuse me i had asked if it was ok to sit with you but it's like your ignoring me'

Stunned James just shook his head and the boy sat next to him.

Hello! thanks for reading this is my first fanfiction so it might not be so good i'd like to hear what you all think of it that'd be great thanks! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James POV

James tried to avoid all eye contact with the boy next to him, confused he didn't know what was going on with him he'd never felt this feeling before in his whole life, his palms were sweaty his heart was racing his stomach was turning.

'Hey i'm new here and all so i was wondering if you maybe could show me around this high school? I'm Sebastian by the way Sebastian Moran nice to meet you'

'don't make eye contact with him don't make eye contact with him James don't you dare just answer his question you don't have to look at him stay calm'

'hello? Did you even hear me? you deaf or something' asks Sebastian poking at James shoulder.

'No i'm not deaf. Sure i don't mind showing you around i only go sit in the classroom when i get there an ways.' replied James with a small voice

'Don't you have any friends to hang out with or something? Oh my god are you a loner?' asked Sebastian

Sebastians POV

Sebastian tried to hold back a fit of laughter it was easy to see the boy next to him didn't have any friends just by the way he acted the way he dressed but it was easy to see that the boy was very smart and wouldn't take shit from anyone, if that was the case then why was he taking his shit why hadn't he bitched him out yet why was he dealing with him?

As the bus pulled to a stop outside the high school the boy grabbed his bag and rushed off the bus before he could even get caught up to him let alone ask what his name was.

'i wonder why he was acting so weird well some people just feel awkward around people i guess'

Sebastian grabbed his bag and made his way up to the front doors of his new high school where he'd be spending the next two years of his life, he already knew he didn't really want to make friends because with his luck he'd just have to pack up and move again oh how tired he was of moving all he wanted was to live in a place longer than 2 months to a year.

After ten minutes of trying to find the office he'd given up the school was just to damn big, then out of the corner of his eye he seen the boy from the bus, making his way over to the boy he tapped the boys shoulder

' Hi again i can't find the office and i was wondering if maybe you could help me after all you did say you'd show me around the school'

For a few minutes there was only silence between the two boys before the shorter boy spoke

'O-oh yeah i'd forgotten about that i'm sorry follow me i'll show you to the office'

Sebastian trailed behind the shorter boy but was also looking at the walls the school was really into school activities he wondered if the other boy had been in any school activities, what the hell why would he be wondering that? He'd only met the boy about an hour ago besides it looked like the boy was awkward around him.

'hey i'd never caught what your name was before i don't think i'd even asked what is it?'

'It's James, James Moriarty doubt you'll remember it though'

James POV

Did he just ask me my name? No one has honestly cared enough before to even get my damn name wait why should i care? I don't need anyone i don't need friends, friends only hold you back and why do i feel this way around him? I shouldn't feel this way around a boy it's not right! But i can't help it... the way i feel around Sebastian maybe, maybe he cares? What are you thinking James he doesn't care no one does get a hold of yourself you don't need him just help him find the damn office and get to class.

'heres the office hope you get what you need i'm leaving now see you around Sebastian i guess.'

Ugh theres fucking Sherlock Holmes how i hate him he just acts like he knows everything just by looking at you! No one can do that, no ones that smart yet he tricks everyone to think he's that smart, well Sherlock one day someone will prove you wrong one day someone will show you your no that smart and that person will be me.


End file.
